Generally, a validator system is a standalone thermal validation system that simplifies the entire validation process by reducing set-up time, minimizing sensor handling, and presenting critical study data in easily customized report formats. Typically, the validator system consists of a central processing unit (or an input-output module), a power supply, and data storage device(s) incorporated into the main single body with an integrated screen with buttons for input. Sometimes, a touch screen panel is employed which provides both the input as well as the display (output) functions. The rear side of the validator typically has several input/output docks to connect to various sensors, computer and peripherals.
However, this type of system lacks flexibility due to the integrated screen and hardware combination. Flexibility constraints may be understood as flexibility with respect to size and shape of display. In addition, there is a limitation on the viewing angle of the screen since it is restricted by the fixed position of the screen with respect to the docking station. Sometimes when a separate computing device is required in addition to the integrated screen, the device occupies more space and vastly reduces the portability of the device.
Tablet computers may intend to overcome these limitations, since tablets are typically slim, slate-like devices that may use detachable or desktop keyboards and mice. What makes the tablet unique is its integration of touch (e.g., by hand or stylus) and speech input capabilities with state-of-the-art laptop capabilities. However, tablet computers, when used with an input output module (I/O module) of a thermal validator, still needs a docking space separate from the I/O module.
Hence, there is a need to design a docking system for a portable device, such as a tablet computer, to be used with an I/O module which addresses the aforementioned issues.